In supermarkets, grocery stores and other environments where virtually each product must be identified by some type of sign, there has been a continuous need for a sign holder which is capable of bringing the shopper's attention to a specific item offered for sale, which eliminates the drawbacks of commonly employed sign holder devices. Most noticeably, signs of this type tend to require significant care in maintaining the sign frame in a substantially vertical plane adjacent the item made the subject of the display. Due to the rather heavy pedestrian traffic encountered in modern supermarket environments, signs emanating from display shelves tend to receive transverse impact which can result both in loss of vertical orientation as well as a displacement of the sign and information above or below the merchandise being sold.
It is thus an object of the present invention to provide a sign holder assembly which can absorb transverse impact while exhibiting an elastic "memory" resulting in the sign frame returning to a substantially vertical orientation.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a sign holder assembly which is capable of rotating about a horizontal axis.